Percys Geschenk
by Der Slytherin-Lord
Summary: Percy fällt kein passendes Weihnachtsgeschenk für seine Freundin Audrey ein. Haben seine Verwandten da vielleicht eine Idee?  Und ist diese Idee wirklich gut?


_Diese Geschichte kann man in gewisser Hinsicht als Fortsetzung meiner FFs_

_„Fernseher und andere Probleme"  
>sowie<br>„Muggle-iche Weihnachten"  
>betrachten. Sie ‚funktioniert' aber auch, ohne diese zu kennen.<em>

* * *

><p>Percy Weasley saß nachdenklich an seinem Schreibtisch im Ministerium für Zauberei. Der dicken Akte, welche vor ihm lag, hatte er – völlig untypisch für ihn – schon seit Minuten keine Beachtung geschenkt. Was sollte er seiner Freundin Audrey bloß zu Weihnachten schenken? Ein paar Monate lebten sie jetzt schon zusammen, nachdem er seine Bedenken, schon vor einer Hochzeit mit ihr zusammenzuziehen, zur Zufriedenheit Audreys und seiner Familie endlich aufgegeben hatte. Trotzdem wollte ihm nichts einfallen, womit er sie Weihnachten glücklich machen konnte. Dabei war doch schon September! Nach Percys Vorstellung wurde es schon verdammt knapp. Etwas so wichtiges wie ein Weihnachtsgeschenk musste schließlich gründlich durchdacht werden. Zuerst hatte er darüber nachgedacht, ihr ein seiner Stellung im Ministerium angemessenes Schmuckstück zu schenken. Aber war das nicht doch zu persönlich? Außerdem trug Audrey nur zu besonderen Anlässen Schmuck, und selbst dann meist nur eine schlichte Halskette. Also hatte er diesen Gedanken ad acta gelegt. Womit konnte er ihr nur eine Freude machen?<p>

Als sein Magen nach einiger Zeit zu knurren begann, entschloss er sich, die Kantine des Ministeriums aufzusuchen. Die Akte lag nach wie vor unbearbeitet auf seinem Schreibtisch. Eigentlich hatte er vor, sich dort – wie üblich – an den Tisch zu setzen, der gleich neben dem Tisch stand, den der Ministers gewöhnlich benutzte. Als er die Kantine betrat, sah er jedoch, daß sein Schwager Harry und seine Schwägerin Hermione gerade zusammen Mittag aßen. Percy entschloss sich, sich dazu zu setzen. Vielleicht konnten ihm die einen angemessenen Vorschlag für sein Geschenk an seine Verlobte machen.

Am Tisch angekommen, räusperte sich Percy. „Hättet ihr etwas dagegen einzuwenden, wenn ich mich zu euch setze?", fragte er in seiner gewohnt förmlichen Art.

„Hi, Percy, lass dich einfach fallen.", erwiderte Harry Potter mit vollem Mund, während er mit der Hand auf die Sitzfläche des Stuhls neben sich klopfte.

„Hallo, Percy!", fügte Hermione Weasley, geborene Granger, lächelnd hinzu. „Was verschafft uns diese außergewöhnliche Ehre?"

Percy, dem solch lockere Umgangsformen vor den Augen des halben Ministeriums eigentlich nicht besonders gefielen, versuchte sich in einem Lächeln und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder. Er entschloss sich, die Sache direkt anzugehen. „Ich wollte euch fragen, ob ihr eine Idee habt, worüber sich Audrey freuen würde."

Seine beiden angeheirateten Verwandten sahen sich unschlüssig an. Anscheinend musste er deutlicher werden.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich ihr zu Weihnachten schenken könnte. Mir fällt einfach nichts Passendes ein.", kam er auf den Punkt.

„Wenn du das nicht weißt … Ich meine, du musst deine Freundin doch schließlich besser kennen als wir beiden zusammen. Und bis Weihnachten ist doch auch noch reichlich Zeit.", erwiderte Harry achselzuckend.

Hermione schnaubte nur über Harrys letzte Bemerkung, zog dann die Stirn in Falten und starrte einige Sekunden nachdenklich in die Luft. „Letztes Weihnachten bei Harry und Ginny hat Audrey sich doch auch für elektrische Muggle-Geräte interessiert.", begann sie dann. „In dem kleinen Häuschen, in dem ihr lebt, habt ihr doch bestimmt keine Muggle-Technik. Wenn du ihr irgendwie so etwas schenkst?"

Percy sah Hermione skeptisch an.

Harry jedoch fand Hermiones Vorschlag nicht schlecht. „Genau. Sie hat sich doch auch für das Fernsehprogramm interessiert und stundenlang mit Arthur darüber unterhalten. Schenk' ihr doch einen Fernseher mit Sat-Anlage! Da hast du selber sogar auch was davon. – Natürlich nur, wenn sie dich auch mal mitgucken lässt." Dabei grinste er seinen manchmal etwas steifen und unflexiblen Schwager an.

„Die Idee ist nicht schlecht. Allerdings sehe ich da ein kleines Problem.", drosselte Hermione Harrys Freude über seinen Vorschlag jedoch etwas. „Im Gegensatz zu unseren Wohnungen liegt Percys Haus weit von der nächsten Muggle-Siedlung entfernt. Da ist es bestimmt nicht so einfach, Strom zu bekommen. Und wenn kostet das wegen der großen Kabellänge bestimmt ziemlich viel."

„Es gibt doch auch Dieselgeneratoren. Das würde bei Percys Haus bestimmt billiger kommen als ein Anschluss ans Netz."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann bräuchten Percy und Audrey aber ständig Diesel. Das kostet auch Geld, und das Geknatter und den Gestank wollen sie bestimmt auch nicht haben – gerade wo sie so ruhig und abgeschieden wohnen."

Harry sah seine alte Freundin mit einem Blick an, als zweifle er an ihrer sonst so überragenden Intelligenz. „Wann hast du zum letzten Mal gesehen, daß die Ministeriumsautos betankt werden? Die Motoren laufen durch Magie! Wie ich unseren Schwiegervater kenne, braucht der keine Stunde, um einen Dieselgenerator auf magischen Dauerbetrieb umzurüsten. Dann erzeugt der auch weder Krach noch Abgase."

Langsam schien sich Percy für diesen Vorschlag zu erwärmen. Ein eventuell benötigter Anschluss ans elektrische Netz der Muggle war in seinen Augen wohl der größte Störfaktor an Harrys Vorschlag gewesen. „Und ihr denkt wirklich, Audrey würde sich darüber freuen?", fragte er immer noch etwas zweifelnd.

Hermione nickte hektisch. „So interessiert, wie sie bei Harry war, bin ich mir sogar sicher. Und sieh dir doch Ron an: Erst wollte er nichts von einem Fernseher wissen, und jetzt sitzt er öfters davor als ich."

Obwohl er innerlich immer noch nicht restlos überzeugt war, daß Muggle-Technik das passende Geschenk sein würde, war Percy doch froh, endlich etwas gefunden zu haben, mit dem er seiner Verlobten eine Freude und noch dazu eine echte Überraschung machen konnte. So wurde für das kommende Wochenende ein Kriegsrat bei Hermione und Ron zuhause einberufen, zu dem auch Percys Vater eingeladen wurde.

* * *

><p>Am späten Nachmittag des 23. Dezembers trafen Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron und Arthur wie verabredet bei Percy ein. Seine Freundin hatte Percy unter einem Vorwand ‚überredet', diese Nacht und den kommenden Tag bei ihren Eltern zu verbringen, bis er sie am Abend dort abholen würde. Allerdings war Audrey nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und hatte sofort vermutet, daß ihr Freund wohl eine Weihnachtsüberraschung vorbereiten wollte. Da er keine Chance gesehen hatte, das glaubhaft abzustreiten, war ihm nur übriggeblieben, es zu bestätigen. Allerdings hatte er sich nicht dazu überreden lassen, ihr irgendetwas näheres zu verraten.<p>

Einen großen Teil des benötigten Materials brachten Harry und Ginny mit, da es bei ihnen am Grimmauld Place zwischengelagert worden war. Da sich allerdings niemand getraut hatte, den Fernseher und den Satelliten-Receiver auf magische Weise zu transportieren – selbst Hermione wollte keine Aussage treffen, ob die Elektronik danach noch funktionieren würde –, sollten diese beiden Geräte am kommenden Vormittag durch ein Fahrzeug des Ministeriums gebracht werden. Hermione hatte ihrem Schwager deshalb schon Missbrauch seiner Stellung vorgeworfen. Fast hätte sie deshalb ihre Mithilfe aufgekündigt. Arthur hatte sie jedoch daran erinnert, daß sie in ihrer Schulzeit auch mehrmals Ministeriumsautos benutzt hatte, um zusammen mit den Weasleys zum Bahnhof zu fahren, woraufhin sie grummelnd klein bei gegeben hatte.

Der Platz im Keller, an dem der von Arthur bereits für diesellosen Betrieb verzauberte Dieselgenerator aufgestellt werden sollte, sowie die passende Stelle für die Montage der Parabolantenne waren rasch ausgewählt. Nachdem Harry ursprünglich vorgeschlagen hatte, wieder Mr. Peters, der die elektrischen Arbeiten sowohl bei ihm als dann später auch bei Ron und Hermione durchgeführt hatte, zu bestellen, war dieser Vorschlag jedoch ad acta gelegt worden, nachdem seine Frau darauf bestanden hatte, sie könne die paar Kabel alleine verlegen, da sie Mr. Peters damals gut zugesehen und ihm auch assistiert habe. Auch wenn Harry und besonders Hermione nicht vollständig davon zu überzeugen waren, daß das ausreichen würde, waren sie doch von den anderen überstimmt worden.

Tatsächlich schaffte es Ginny, das jeweils richtige Kabel vom Generator zum Wohnzimmer sowie von dort zur Antenne in relativ kurzer Zeit in die Wände zu bringen und letztere auch wieder ordentlich zu verschließen. In der Zwischenzeit hatten die anderen auch schon sowohl die Parabolantenne montiert als auch den Generator aufgestellt. Als es jetzt jedoch daran ging, die aus der Wand hängenden Kabelenden anzuschließen, sank Ginnys Selbstvertrauen doch merklich. Wie hatte der Elektriker das damals genau gemacht? Zweifelnd drehte Ginny die Steckdose in der Hand hin und her. Diese hatte an der Rückseite 3 Schrauben, um Drähte anzuschließen. Aus dem Kabelende schauten auch 3 Drähte heraus. Aber welcher kam jetzt an welche Schraube? Sie erinnerte sich genau, daß Mr. Peters damals von einer Schutzleitung oder so etwas ähnlichem gesprochen hatte. Welcher Draht war das, und an welche Schraube musste der dann dran?

„Alles klar?", wurde sie von ihrem Mann aus den Gedanken gerissen.

Sollte sie wirklich zugeben, daß sie sich überschätzt hatte? Aber es blieb ihr ja nichts anderes übrig. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, welcher von diesen Drähten an welche Schraube kommt.", gab sie leise zu, damit die anderen es möglichst nicht hören sollten.

„Oh je.", seufzte Harry. So etwas hatte er befürchtet. Das Problem war, daß er zwar bei Mugglen aufgewachsen war, in seiner Grundschulzeit aber natürlich nichts über elektrische Installationen gelernt hatte. Später hatte er dann keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt, sich mit solchen Sachen zu beschäftigen. Hermione ging es sicher ähnlich, und die anderen, die alle in rein magischen Haushalten aufgewachsen waren, brauchte man da schon garnicht erst zu fragen. Jetzt war guter Rat teuer.

„Da hilft alles nichts. Das musst du jetzt allen beichten. Vielleicht hat ja jemand eine Idee, wie wir weiter kommen."

Da auch ihr kein anderer Ausweg einfiel, musste Ginny wohl oder übel dem Vorschlag ihres Mannes Folge leisten. Wie erwartet bekam sie von Hermione einen _Ich-habe-es-doch-gewusst_-Blick zugeworfen. Alle anderen sahen sich nur ratlos gegenseitig an. Besonders Percy warf seiner Schwester einen fast schon verzweifelten Blick zu.

„Dir wird wohl nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als morgen früh zu Mr. Peters zu apparieren und ihm alles zu erzählen.", erklärte Hermione ihrer Freundin im besten McGonagall-Tonfall. „Wenn wir Glück haben, nimmt er es uns nicht allzu übel, daß du das, was eigentlich seine Arbeit ist, unbedingt selber machen wolltest, und erledigt die restlichen Arbeiten morgen noch schnell."

Zerknirscht blieb Ginny nichts übrig, als diesem Vorschlag zuzustimmen.

* * *

><p>Als Harry Potter am folgenden Morgen aufstand, konnte er sich gerade noch von seiner Frau verabschieden, die gerade zu Mr. Peters aufbrechen wollte. Dort angekommen stand Ginny allerdings vor verschlossenen Türen. Ein Schild verkündete zu ihrem Entsetzen, daß die Firma bis in den Januar hinein Betriebsferien machte. Verzweifelt sah sie sich um. Ob die Peters' eventuell gleich hier in der Nähe der Firma wohnten? Im Flachbau, in dem sich das Büro und die anderen Räumlichkeiten der Firma befanden, schien es keine Wohnung zu geben. In der näheren Umgebung gab es allerdings einige kleine Wohnhäuser. Da sie keinen besseren Einfall hatte, ging Ginny von Haustür zu Haustür und las die Namensschilder an den Türen und Briefkästen. Den gesuchten Namen konnte sie allerdings nirgends entdecken.<p>

Als sie enttäuscht wieder zuhause ankam, teilte ihr Kreacher auch noch mit, daß Harry, obwohl er eigentlich frei hatte, nochmal ins Ministerium gerufen worden war. Da sie nicht wusste, was sie noch machen könnte, beschloss sie zu Ron und Hermione zu apparieren. Doch auch hier traf sie niemanden an, sodaß ihr nichts übrig blieb, als Percy aufzusuchen, um ihrem Bruder ihr Versagen zu gestehen. Erwartungsgemäß reagierte dieser schon fast panisch, weil seine langfristig vorbereitete Weihnachtsüberraschung für Audrey ins Wasser zu fallen drohte. Für den Perfektionisten Percy war der Gedanke, seiner Freundin zu Weihnachten ein unfertiges und so nicht benutzbares Geschenk machen zu müssen, kaum zu ertragen. Als gegen Mittag Harry auftauchte, konnte dieser auch lediglich bekunden, daß er keine Chance sah, den Fernseher heute noch betriebsbereit zu bekommen.

Am Nachmittag kamen Ron und Hermione, um Ginny und Harry zum Tee im Fuchsbau abzuholen. Wie sich herausstellte, waren sie schon den ganzen Tag dort gewesen. Beide zeigten sich überrascht, als sie alles noch im selben Zustand wie am Abend zuvor vorfanden.

„Habt ihr denn schon mal mit Wayland gesprochen? Der muss doch wissen, wo seine Eltern wohnen.", stellte Ron in seiner gewohnt praktischen Denkweise fest.

Harry, Ginny und auch Percy sahen ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Auf diese Idee waren sie überhaupt nicht gekommen. Auch Hermione warf ihrem Mann einen anerkennenden Blick zu.

Harry griff seine Frau am Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich her. „Ich weiß, wo Wayland wohnt." Kaum waren sie außerhalb des appariergeschützten Hauses, drehte er sich in die Apparation und zog Ginny mit sich.

Sekunden später zogen sie bereits an der Türglocke von Wayland Peters' Wohnung.

Als der Zauberer aus dem Kobold-Kontaktbüro die Tür öffnete, sah er die beiden Besucher überrascht an. „Harry?"

Schnell erklärte Harry ihm das Problem, wobei Ginny ihre Selbstüberschätzung nur kleinlaut bestätigte.

„Meine Eltern verbringen das Fest in den französischen Alpen. Da habt ihr Pech. Aber erklärt mir doch mal genau, was noch zu machen ist."

Als Ginny geschildert hatte, wie weit sie gekommen war und wo sie nicht weiter wusste, musste Wayland, der seine Besucher in der Zwischenzeit erstmal hereingebeten hatte, laut lachen. „Ich glaube, da kann ich euch weiterhelfen. Früher habe ich meinem Vater in den Ferien öfters mal helfen müssen. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, wie man eine Steckdose anschließt, würde der mich glatt enterben."

Wenige Minuten später stand Wayland Peters mit einer – garantiert unmagischen – Werkzeugtasche bewaffnet in Percys Wohnzimmer und sah sich Ginnys Vorarbeit an. „Für einen Laien ziemlich gut.", war sein Kommentar, der Ginny dazu brachte, ihre Körperhaltung wieder etwas zu straffen.

Percy war in der Zwischenzeit zu seinen Schwiegereltern aufgebrochen, um seine Verlobte ‚unauffällig' noch etwas aufzuhalten. Audrey zog jedoch die Stirn in Falten, als er ihr vorschlug, den Abend noch zusammen mit ihren Eltern zu verbringen. Ihr war sofort klar, daß irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Spontane Planänderungen waten für Percy alles andere als typisch. Da ihre Mutter Percy bei dieser Gelegenheit jedoch gleich zum Abendessen einlud, gab sie sich vorerst zufrieden.

Währenddessen hatte Wayland eine kurze Inventur gemacht. Fast schon überrascht stellte er fest, daß tatsächlich alle benötigten Kleinteile vorhanden waren, was hauptsächlich Hermiones und Harrys Verdienst war. Beide tauschten einen zufriedenen Blick aus, während Ginny sich auffallend ruhig im Hintergrund hielt.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte Wayland das bereitliegende Kabel an die Steckdose sowie den Generator angeschlossen. Auch das Koaxialkabel war schnell mit der Antenne und dem Receiver verbunden. Tatsächlich ließ sich der Fernseher nebst Sat-Empfänger jetzt problemlos zum Leben erwecken. Allerdings zeigte der Bildschirm nichts außer Grieß und einigen gelegentlichen Texteinblendungen. Nachdem er verschiedene Einstellungen versucht hatte, drehte sich der Sohn des Elektrikers zu seinen Zuschauern um. „Habt ihr die Schüssel überhaupt auf den Satelliten ausgerichtet?"

Verlegen sahen die anwesenden Weasleys und Potters sich an. An diese Kleinigkeit hatten sie natürlich nicht gedacht. Genauer gesagt wusste niemand von ihnen, wie man das genau machen musste.

„Wir haben die Antenne einfach an die Südseite des Hausen montiert. Ist das nicht richtig?", stellte Harry die Frage, die sich auch die anderen gerade stellten. „Bei den Mugglen zeigen die doch auch immer nach Süden."

Sein Kollege aus dem Ministerium zog die Augenbrauen hoch und seufzte. „Aber nicht genau nach Süden. Da steht nämlich kein Satellit – jedenfalls keiner, der für euch interessant wäre. So eine Parabolantenne muss ziemlich genau auf den Satelliten ausgerichtet werden, sonst sieht man überhaupt nichts." Er ging hinaus und bestieg erneut die Leiter. „Habt ihr wenigstens einen Kompass da? Ein einfacher Richtungszauber reicht nicht, es sei denn, ihr kennt einen, der eine genaue Grad-Einteilung liefert."

Alle sahen sich an, dann meinte Hermione: „Ich glaube, mein Vater hat einen Wanderkompass. Reicht der aus?"

Nachdem Wayland genickt hatte, apparierte sie zur Wohnung ihrer Eltern.

Kaum war Hermione weg, tauchte Percy wieder auf. „Wie weit seit ihr denn? Wir sind schon mit dem Essen fertig. Audrey will ständig wissen, wieso wir nicht endlich heim können. Mir fallen keine Ausreden mehr ein." Dabei machte er einen überaus nervösen Eindruck. Wahrscheinlich verfluchte er sich schon selbst, daß er sich auf dieses Geschenk eingelassen hatte.

„Wenn wir einen Kompass haben, müsste eigentlich in ein paar Minuten alles laufen.", erklärte ihm Wayland.

„Ich besitze keinen Kompass!", entgegnete Percy in panischem Tonfall. „Woher soll ich denn jetzt einen Kompass nehmen?"

In diesem Moment erschien allerdings Hermione schon wieder. Bei dem Kompass, den sie von ihrem Vater geliehen hatte, schien es sich nach Harrys Meinung sogar um ein ziemlich edles Modell zu handeln. Auch Wayland nickte nach einem prüfenden Blick zufrieden.

„Dann geht mal hinein und sagt mir, wenn ihr ein klares Bild seht." Dabei stieg er auch schon die Leiter hinauf.

Tatsächlich war nach nichtmal 10 Minuten alles erledigt. Auch Harry, Ginny, Hermione und Ron stellten fest, daß alle Sender, die sie von zuhause kannten, vorhanden waren.

Percy fiel offensichtlich ein Stein vom Herzen. Überschwänglich bedankte er sich bei allen, besonders aber bei Wayland Peters, den er für den 1. Arbeitstag des neuen Jahres zum Mittagessen einlud. Nachdem sich alle in ihre eigenen Wohnungen verabschiedet hatte, apparierte er wieder zu seinen künftigen Schwiegereltern, um seine Audrey abzuholen.

* * *

><p>Am Abend des 1. Weihnachtstages saßen Audrey und Percy eng aneinander gekuschelt vor ihrem neuesten, absolut unmagischen Einrichtungsgegenstand und zappten durch die Programme. Percy überließ die Fernbedienung gerne seiner Freundin, da er sich mit den vielen Tasten sowieso nicht zurechtfand. Zufrieden seufzte er, als Audrey ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte. Nach den Aufregungen der letzten Tage war er froh, daß schlussendlich doch noch alles geklappt hatte. Wie peinlich wäre es gewesen, hätte er seiner Verlobten gestehen müssen, kein funktionierendes Geschenk für sie zu haben? Wenn diese ihm weiterhin alles erklärte, was sie im Fernseher sahen, würde er bald vielleicht sogar die merkwürdigen Handlungen der Muggle in diesen Filmen verstehen können.<p> 


End file.
